Baekhyun's Problem
by baekfrappe
Summary: Menjadi orang yang nampak bahagia setiap hari bukan berarti bahwa orang itu tidak memiliki masalah kan? Chanyeol hanya ingin mencoba membantu. Karena cinta. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR?


.

.

**Baekhyun's Problem**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Park Chanyeol  
>Byun Baekhyun<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_(sebenarnya tak terdefinisikan)  
>Family, Romance<p>

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T

_**Summary :  
><strong>_Menjadi orang yang nampak bahagia setiap hari bukan berarti bahwa orang itu tidak memiliki masalah kan? Chanyeol hanya ingin mencoba membantu. Karena cinta. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah teman dekat dengannya sejak Elementary School hingga saat ini, kelas dua belas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup sering bersama untuk sekedar menjadi teman sebangku, teman mengobrol, teman ke kantin atau teman ketika pulang sekolah.

Pribadi Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan. Namja bertubuh pendek itu sangat periang, humoris, ramah, dan murah senyum. Membuat semua orang dengan sekali tatap saja sudah menyukai Baekhyun. Sama seperti Chanyeol, yang sangat menyukai Baekhyun dari hari ke hari seiring intensitas waktu yang mereka berdua jalani bersama.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi, mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu ceria setiap waktu tanpa pernah bersedih seolah tak ada masalah apapun yang menimpa dirinya. Yang terkadang membuat Chanyeol merasa takjub dan iri di saat bersamaan.

Tapi ternyata semua tidak seperti itu. Sampai suatu hari Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang menangis tanpa suara di pojok taman belakang sekolah dengan bersender di sebuah pohon oak yang cukup besar dan tangan yang menggenggam selembar kertas entah apa itu.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun, ia mendapati kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum riangnya, dan seorang namja kecil di pangkuannya yang tersenyum lebar sekali.

Tubuh Baekhyun berjengit ketika mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Saat Baekhyun menoleh, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang serapuh ini.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat cukup mengenaskan dengan sorot mata yang redup dan pipi yang terhiasi jejak air mata. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, ponselnya menyala di sampingnya dengan terabaikan, bahkan seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan sudah kusut.

Baekhyun bergeser sedikit saat melihat pergerakan Chanyeol yang akan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, dan mengusap jejak air mata Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam secara refleks ketika merasakan benda lembut berbulu yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, meletakkan sapu tangannya dengan asal di samping tempat ia duduk. Baekhyun terdiam, mulutnya terkatup dan tak ada pergerakan selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus cerita atau tidak.

"Kau sudah ketahuan olehku seperti ini, Baekhyun. Aku teman dekatmu, oke? Coba ceritakan saja, aku akan mencoba membantumu sebisaku. Setidaknya mencoba menenangkanmu." Chanyeol meyakinkan. Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh, diiringi helaan nafasnya. Tapi kemudian mulutnya terbuka dan ia bersuara dengan suara yang bergetar. "Eo-eomma meneleponku."

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut. "Tidak ada yang salah, kan? Lalu, kenapa—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika sebuah liquid bening secara tiba-tiba jatuh di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti, tentu saja. Ia, menjadi temannya selama bertahun-tahun tidak membuatnya berarti mengetahui ada apa dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol cukup bersyukur ketika Baekhyun tetap mencoba berbicara dengan keadaan yang rapuh seperti itu, setidaknya mengutarakan perasaannya dengan gamblang dan memuaskan rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

"Aku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hidupku sendiri, Yeol... Sejak kecil, keluargaku memang bermasalah. Appa bahkan berselingkuh ketika aku lahir, dan eomma-ku masih mencoba memaafkan karena saat itu aku masih sangat kecil dan akan sangat kejam jika aku sudah hidup dengan orang tua yang bercerai. Tapi appa-ku tidak sampai disitu saja, appa ternyata berselingkuh lagi ketika aku berumur delapan tahun. Dengan—dengan pembantu rumahku sendiri."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membawa Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan. Ia tidak membuka mulut sama sekali, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan.

Tatapan Baekhyun menerawang ke depan, entah menatap apa. Dan ia berujar kembali. "Sejak itu, orang tuaku benar-benar tidak dapat akur. Setiap malam, setiap malam mereka bertengkar di ruang keluarga yang seharusnya berfungsi sebagai tempat berbaurnya satu keluarga. Dan setiap malam itu pula aku menonton mereka bertengkar. Aku hanya diam karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sekalipun aku tahu dan mengerti akan apa yang terjadi meskipun aku hanya anak kecil."

"Appa selalu membela pembantu selingkuhannya itu, dan eomma mengamuk. Mereka bahkan mulai meneriaki satu dengan yang lain, hingga memaki akan bentuk fisik. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apalagi pembantu rumahku saat itu masih sok polos dan menatap prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal aku berani bersumpah bahwa ia berjingkrak kegirangan di dalam hatinya. Jalang."

Bertahun-tahun juga Chanyeol berteman dengan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang moody dan cukup pemarah. Susah mengontrol kata-kata dan volume suaranya. Tapi baru kali ini, Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun memaki seseorang dengan sekasar itu. Dan yang Chanyeol tahu, jika Baekhyun memaki sekasar itu kepada seseorang, berarti Baekhyun benar-benar benci dengan orang itu."

"Akhirnya, dua tahun kemudian orang tuaku memutuskan untuk berpisah. Bercerai. Aku masih sangat ingat ketika mereka menarik tanganku dan berebut siapa yang akan merawatku, dann eomma memenangkannya. Ketika tahu eomma memenangkanku, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana ketika orang tuaku berada di kantor kejaksaan dan bersidang, aku justru masih bisa masuk sekolah dengan riangnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Bukankah aku aktor yang hebat? Umurku masih kecil."

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menanggapi apapun alih-alih mendengarkan semua kata-kata Baekhyun dengan serius. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara untuk melanjutkan keluh-kesahnya. "Selama aku hidup dengan eomma, eomma selalu berkata seolah dia adalah yang benar dan appa adalah pihak yang salah. Maka aku berpikir bahwa appa memang salah. Tapi saat tiba-tiba seorang ajeossi datang dan mengaku menjadi teman baik eomma, semua mulai berubah. Eomma yang dulu hanya mengatakan dan menjelaskan jika appa adalah pihak yang salah, kini justru membandingkan ajeossi asing itu dengan appa-ku. Mengatakan bahwa appa-ku benar-benar buruk dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan teman baiknya. Entah kenapa aku merasa muak. Kupikir, sepertinya appa-ku tidak seburuk itu. Lagipula appa-ku benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang baik dan bijaksana sejak kasus perceraiannya dengan eomma."

"Sampai kemudian aku menemukan, di suatu siang, ketika aku baru saja pulang sekolah ketika hari pertama masuk di kelas delapan. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika eomma sedang bercumbu dengan ajeossi tak dikenal itu. Mungkin aku memang sudah mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau seks dan apalah itu namanya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika eomma melakukan hal semacam itu di luar pernikahan. Aku takut, aku merasa jijik padahal aku tahu kalau seorang anak tidak seharusnya seperti itu pada eomma-nya sendiri yang melahirkannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, aku lari dari rumah dan menuju rumah appa-ku. Menangis di depan appa sampai appa menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumahnya."

"Dan sejak saat itu aku benar-benar tidak pernah berhubungan dengan eomma-ku lagi. Meski eomma sudah tahu jika aku di rumah appa dan mencoba menghubungiku. Appa sudah berkali-kali membujukku untuk mencoba menghubungi eomma, tapi aku bersikeras untuk tidak berhubungan lagi. Hingga tadi, eomma menghubungiku, menangis dan minta maaf terus menerus setelah mengatakan jika ajeossi asing sekaligus orang yang mengaku menjadi teman baiknya itu, mengkhianatinya dan kabur bersama yeoja lain. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Yeol. Aku merindukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk berhubungan lagi dengannya..."

Mata Baekhyun terpejam kuat-kuat setelahnya, yang Chanyeol yakin untuk menahan air matanya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi karena liquid bening itu tetap menetes dan mengaliri pipi Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya sendiri untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun, dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mengerti, Baekhyun... Tenanglah..."

Isakan Baekhyun terdengar kemudian. Semakin lama semakin keras seperti orang yang frustasi. Kenyataannya jika Baekhyun tengah frustasi sekarang. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pundak sempit Baekhyun dengan tangan yang setia mengusap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan. Hingga di tengah-tengah pelukan itu Chanyeol menyadari jika ia juga menangis.

Melihat orang yang dikasihinya itu menangis dan terisak di dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol hanya tidak dapat berhenti mengutuk dan meratapi dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghentikan segala rasa sakit, kecewa dan frustasi Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah, seandainya ia bisa, ia ingin membagi perasaan sedih Baekhyun itu atau sekalian memindahkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli dirinya akan semengenaskan apa asalkan Baekhyun dapat kembali seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Baekhyun yang ceria, Baekhyun yang tertawa bahagia tanpa harus menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dalam-dalam.

Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanya menghapus rasa sedih Baekhyun hingga tak bersisa. Hanya saja kenyataannya jika masa lalu benar-benar tidak bisa terhapus sepenuhnya dalam ingatan, bahkan sekalipun orang tersebut amnesia—setidaknya orang amnesia akan merasa minimal sakit kepala jika mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan dan berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

Ini adalah perasaan cinta Chanyeol kesekian kalinya, dan baru kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar seolah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ini bukan perasaan cinta yang hanya akan kandas jika Chanyeol pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun, bukan perasaan cinta yang akan kandas hanya karena sebuah permasalahan kecil, bukan perasaan cinta yang main-main.

Chanyeol hanya berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ingin mengorbankan segalanya—yang biasana tidak pernah Chanyeol lakukan pada cinta-cinta sebelumnya—demi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kini terisak di pelukannya. Benar-benar ikut merasa sakit dengan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Mencintai Baekhyun sampai-sampai dapat membuat hatinya sakit seolah akan mati.

Pelukan itu dilepas oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak di depannya. Benar-benar seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah dengan mencengkram pundak Baekhyun dengan kuat tapi lembut. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Baekhyun."

Isakan Baekhyun mulai memelan meski tidak sepenuhnya berhenti. Chanyeol mulai berujar dengan suara yang dalam. "Setiap manusia pasti pernah lupa, Baekhyun. Setiap manusia pernah berdosa. Eomma-mu hanya sedang dimabuk cinta sampai ia lupa bahwa perbuatannya untuk melakukan hal itu, yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah, adalah dosa besar. Tapi setidaknya eomma-mu tidak benar-benar melupakanmu, masih mencoba berhubungan denganmu, masih menyayangimu. Cinta seorang eomma kepada anaknya sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun. Eomma-mu tidak akan berhenti menyayangimu sekalipun ia telah berdosa besar. Sekarang eomma-mu sudah ditegur, dan ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, hanya ingin kau kembali menyayanginya dan memaafkannya. Kau seharusnya tidak ingin membiarkan eomma-mu hidup dirundung rasa bersalah pada sisa hidupnya, kan? Hubungi lagi dia, dan katakan kalau kau memaafkannya, arra?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu, Yeol..." Chanyeol merasakan pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar. "Aku masih tidak bisa. Aku masih tidak sanggup menghubungi eomma kembali..."

Keheningan terjadi setelah itu. Chanyeol menatap langsung pada mata Baekhyun yang berair. Diam-diam mencoba memikirkan cara agar mengurangi beban sakit dan masalah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Sampai dua menit berlalu dan hanya satu cara terbaik yang Chanyeol pikirkan. "Biarkan aku yang mewakilimu untuk menghubungi eomma-mu, Baekhyun."

Setidaknya, Chanyeol pikir, meski ia tidak bisa menghapus beban Baekhyun hingga tak bersisa, ia masih bisa mencoba membantu dengan cara lain. Mengurangi beban hidup Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, di mana setiap ia mengerjap beberapa liquid bening itu mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari matanya. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun ragu, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat memberikan Baekhyun tatapan meyakinkannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun terlalu jauh. Tapi siapa sangka jika Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lamat-lamat, mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dengan tangan bergetar dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menerima sodoran ponsel Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan jarinya beberapa saat di layar ponsel tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menekan kode 'call' dan memilih mode speaker.

Beberapa detik nada sambung berbunyi dan selama itu pula jantung Chanyeol berdegup semakin kencang. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang merambat untuk menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan tatapan menenangkan sampai akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Yeoboseyo, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ma-maaf, ahjumma. I-ini Park Chanyeol, teman dari Baekhyun. Bisakah saya mengatakan sesuatu pada anda?"

Dalam hati Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki bagaimana dirinya yang bisa segugup itu sampai tergagap. Terdengar lagi suara dari ponsel Baekhyun. "Ah... Park Chanyeol-ssi? Ada apa?"

Hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja atau bagaimana, Chanyeol berani bersumpah ia suara itu menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan. Tapi Chanyeol mencoba menepis pikiran tersebut dan berbicara kembali. "Baekhyun—anak anda sebenarnya ingin menghubungi anda, tapi ia tidak sanggup karena, mungkin, rasa trauma yang melandanya akibat kejadian di masa lampau. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan anda, jadi anda bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan perasaan Baekhyun pada anda. Baekhyun masih menyayangi anda, dan sudah memaafkan anda. Hanya saja, mungkin untuk beberapa saat dan entah berapa lama, Baekhyun mungkin masih belum bisa menemui anda karena ia masih mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa traumanya."

Genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada tangan Chanyeol mengerat, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun pasti merasa takut, gugup. Suara eomma Baekhyun terdengar seteah tak ada reaksi beberapa saat. "Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa saya sangat berterima kasih dan saya sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun."

"Akan saya sampaikan, ahjumma." Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berujar kembali. "Ahjumma, bolehkah saya menyampaikan sesuatu yang lainnya?"

"Silahkan, Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. "Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat cantik—aww, jangan memukulku Baek! _("Aku laki-laki dan aku tampan, dasar bodoh!")_—dan ia sangat menyenangkan. Dia ramah, periang, humoris, dan sangat suka tersenyum. Banyak orang yang sangat menyukainya juga berteman dengannya. Dan, hal itu juga yang membuat saya—mencintainya."

Eomma Baekhyun sempat terkekeh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tak sengaja terdengar, melengking. Tapi kemudian kekehan itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol menyuarakan perasaannya. Baekhyun membeku sementara tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Chanyeol itu seolah melemas. Mata Baekhyun menatap lekat pada Chanyeol dan saat itu pula Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, alih-alih kembali berbicara. "Anda tidak perlu kuatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun lagi. Saya bersumpah kalau saya akan mencintainya sampai mati, membahagiakannya, mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaannya, berusaha mengurangi beban hidupnya yang sudah ia rasakan sejak kecil, dan melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati."

Keheningan langsung melanda. Baekhyun benar-benar membeku, sedangkan eomma Baekhyun juga tidak bersuara sekalipun sambungan telepon belum terputus. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa putus asa dan hendak menutup sambungan telepon sampai akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari sebrang telepon. "Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol-ssi. Saya berharap kalau Chanyeol-ssi benar-benar dapat menjaga Baekhyun, dan saya mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Sampaikan salam saya untuk Baekhyun juga."

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Dan Chanyeol tidak peduli apapun selain menatap Baekhyun yang tak berucap apapun sejak pengakuannya. Chanyeol benar-benar terdiam, dan mulut Baekhyun bergerak. "Ka-kau, kau tidak baru saja mengatakan kalau kau—mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengatakannya secara gamblang, benar-benar kepada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, dan bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Chanyeol ganti yang mengerjapkan matanya, sampai ia merasakan sebuah benda menyentuh bibirnya secara kilat—_benar-benar kilat_.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Chanyeol."

Ketika kesadaran Chanyeol benar-benar kembali, Chanyeol sudah mendapati Baekhyun yang berlari meninggalkan taman dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang riang sudah kembali. Dengan—secepat itu?

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

END  
>...siapa peduli kalo ini absurd...<p>

.

.

.

ADA APA INI.

Ini terlalu galau, ini terlalu familyyyy sampai romance-nya kayak gagal getohh/?

Jadi lebih nge feel ke baekhyun-eomma daripada baek-yeol ya ga sih-_-

Tapi ya sudahlah, endingnya juga udah lumayan sih (menurut situ doang dih)

Saya ga pede sama fanfic yang ini serius. Bahkan saya harus mikir untuk keseribu kalinya (idih) buat nentuin genre-nya-_- Ada yang mau kasih usul ga dikasih genre apaan nih? Family-romance? Hurt/comfort-romance? Hurt/comfort-family? Romance-drama? Family-drama? Atau apaan'-'

JADI JADI JADI  
>WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?<p>

.

.

.

xoxo,  
>baekfrappe.<p> 


End file.
